


Out of Sympathy

by tamlane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else was going to kiss Charlie on New Year's if his sisters-in-law didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) Day 4. Prompts (used loosely here): _decision_ and _drunk_. (May 2013)

All the sisters-in-law gave Charlie a kiss on New Year's Eve. It was tradition, assuming he showed up for the holidays. Angelina supposed it began out of sympathy. Who else was going to kiss Charlie on New Year's if they didn't?

Plus, it always made him blush. 

And Angelina, in particular, embraced any opportunity to make Charlie Weasley blush. How many times had he done the same to _her_ when she was thirteen years old? _Good job, kiddo_ , he'd say after a practice or a match, and her face would go up in flames.

After he left Hogwarts, she'd eventually settled for Fred. It wasn't an easy substitute. But they were enough alike on the outside. Same short, thick stature. Same broad grin. Same confident swagger.

The second time Angelina settled for a Weasley brother, she found it was easier.

But there was a reason she still played Quidditch. There was a reason she had read _Dragons Quarterly_ since fifth year. There was a reason she'd not given Fred (nor the champions, nor the dragons) a second glance during the First Task. 

There was a reason _her_ kiss always lasted a fraction of a second longer than the other sisters-in-law. And it wasn't because she was drunk. George was usually drunk enough for all of them.

And that one New Year's, well after midnight, when Angelina found Charlie alone on the porch in the dark, there was a reason she didn't walk away. She didn't pull away, either, when he took her hand to examine her wedding ring.

Charlie bowed his head and gave her an unreadable look from under his brow. Pity? Sorrow? "How ya doin', kiddo?" he asked quietly. His thumb circled over and over her ring finger in a light caress that shot straight down her spine.

And, that one time, Angelina decided that life was too short not to answer him with a real kiss. 

_The End_


End file.
